1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tennis serving toss aid which not only teaches the correct positioning of the fingers in the tennis ball tossing hand but also forces the tosser to avoid those improper procedures which detract from optimum tossing of the tennis ball into serving position where it is engaged by the racket for the serve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The correct serving of a tennis ball requires that the ball be tossed into the correct position to be engaged by the racket. This correct position must be an accurately repeatable position. The ball is tossed into that serving position by the hand opposite to that which holds the tennis racket. Experience has shown that certain procedures with the tossing hand are desirable to achieve this repeatable toss of the tennis ball, and other procedures should be avoided for this purpose. For example, the fingers should neither engage, grasp nor support the ball but rather merely form a cup so that the ball rests freely on the palm of the hand. The fingers should neither aid nor interfere with the toss and release of the ball, and not impart a spin to the ball. The palm of the hand should be held facing upwardly throughout the toss to avoid an angular or spinning toss. The wrist should not bend backwardly toward the server, which would have a tendency to cause the ball to come back over the server's head. Previously to the present tennis serving toss aid, no device has been available for teaching the positioning of the fingers, hand and wrist to achieve the requisite toss for optimum serving.